User blog:ITyrannical/Ciara and Semira Original Problems and Hopes for their 7*s
As the end of October grows near so does the release of 7* Semira and Ciara, these are my hopes/thoughts for them and their original problems in the first place. Share your thoughts, I would love to hear them and I'm sure others will too. picture from: http://bravefrontierglobal.blogspot.mx/2015/09/ciara-semira-7-star-revealed.html and posted by Kenzao Ciara Art: At first glance it doesn't look like much of a change and really, it still doesn't. Ciara is in a different pose with a bigger scythe and hellhounds which isn't that exciting. Regardless it does look a direct upgrade to her 6* Pros: -Hellhounds in a more battle ready pose -A drastic increase in Ciara's age, making her look more experienced -Bigger design overall and increase in the amount of energy around her -basket <3 Cons: -Not terribly unique or special -Ciara's pose is a bit underwhelming, I would prefer something different but at least it hasn't been used in any other unit that I know of All in all her art is more of an "ehh" thing for me. While I do enjoy it, there is nothing particularly spectacular about it. picture from: http://bravefrontierglobal.blogspot.mx/2015/09/ciara-semira-7-star-revealed.html Semira Art: -Not revealed! Ciara Original Problems: Pre-Balance: When Ciara was first released she was pretty awful. While her atk buff was nice (90% on BB, 101% on SBB) she did not recieve her own buff until one turn after she used it. The real turn off for most people was the ridiculous notion that a unit's BB can have a higher damage modifier than their SBB: -BB 193% Damage Modifier -SBB 190% Damage Modifier While not much of the difference the numbers hold true. The only real use for her was for MP or SMP for she gave a meager 1 turn Def Ignore buff. Post-Balance: Gumi finally balanced this flawed unit (along with Semira) which actaully made her viable in some places. First of all, they changed her atk modifiers on her BB and SBB: -BB 250% Damage Modifier -SBB 420% Damage Modifier They also increased her atk buff on her BB 90% to 95%. The same was done with her SBB and increased from 101% to 110%. On top of that her def ignoring buff was prolonged to two turns instead of one. Hopes for 7*: when the 7* era was introduced Ciara became instantly obselete, heck, she was still obselete in the 6* era. Outclassed by Ultor and others she never had much playtime. These are some of my thoughts/suggestions that (if implemented) will get her out of the unused state that she's in. First off, her leader skill. When she came out it was already outclassed by (6*) Ultor's lead. To me though, considering the time she came out, is actually quite impressive. to fit it in the 7* era I suggest something along the lines of the leader skill of Krantz. Perphaps intead of a 65% boost to Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder it should be a 100% boost to Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder and a 20% health boost to those elements along with a 100% boost to damage dealt to weaker elements. Her ES should require a special sphere, like Zenia, Deimos, and all the SBS units (global exclusives). Something like "Ciara's Scythe" that requires you to beat the Halloween Dungeon to obtain. I suggest the ES goes a little something like this: "30% boost to Atk and Def, adds 20% crit rate to BB and SBB and enables Ciara to withstand one fatal hit when _______is equipped" As for her BB I believe it should have the 2 turns of def ignore that her 6* SBB has and a 130% damage buff, 150% boost in BB Atk, and a 10% increase in max hp, 24 hits and a 420% damage modifier. Her SBB is much the same, 3 turns of def ignore, 150% damage buff, 200% boost to BB Atk, and a 30% increase in crit rate, 28 hits and a 600% damage modifier Then her UBB. I would say 32 hits and a 2000% damage modifier. 200% boost to all stats 500% boost to BB Atk and 50% crit chance, kinda like a better version of Raaga's UBB (''Divine Penance: 108 Kleshas: ''23 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, largely boosts allies' Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk) Is this too much? Personally, I don't think it is. Global exclusives are insanely strong, and Ciara should be no exception. Semira Original Problems: Pre-Balance: Semira, unlike Ciara, actually held her own against units of her own category. Which is, being a status inflictor. In fact, she was one of the higher caliber status inflictors. With a superior 75% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weak on her BB and 80% to inflict those ailments on her SBB as well as a 30% boost to BC drop rate, She is still rather viable and effective to present day. Beong a 6* that is. -BB 205% Damage Modifier -SBB 220% Damage Modifier Post-Balance: Not many things changed for Semira after the balance. The only really significant thing they changed was her BB and SBB Damage Modifiers: -BB 250% Damage Modifier -SBB 370% Damage Modifier Hopes for 7*: Since there is not much use for status inflictors I hope for Gumi to add more functions to Semira, making her viable against ailment resistant bosses and do more than just status infliction in general. For her LS I would suggest something similar to Ciara's, considering they were both released at the same time and both Halloween units. I think something along the lines of this: -100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP for Light and Dark types, negates status ailments, and increases BC drop rate by 20% Her ES should also be like Ciara's, activated by a special, character-specific sphere: -30% boost to HP and Def, adds Light and Dark element buff to BB and SBB, and adds status cleanse to BB and SBB when _______ is equipped As for her BB, SBB, and UBB: BB: 18 combo powerful dark elemental attack on all enemies (500% modifier) 80% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weak, and adds Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weak to attack for 2 turns (15% to inflict poison and weak, 10% chance to inflict paralysis and curse) SBB: 24 combo powerful dark and light elemental attack on all enemies (620% modifier) 80% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weak, adds Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weak to attack for 2 turns (20% to inflict poison and weak, 15% chance to inflict paralysis and curse), and boosts BB gauge by 6-9 BC every turn for 3 turns UBB: 20 combo massive dark and light elemental attack on all enemies (1200% modifier) increases damage done to enemies with status ailments by 400%, adds Poison, Paralysis, Curse, and Weak to attack for 2 turns (40% to inflict poison and weak, 30% chance to inflict paralysis and curse), and boosts BB gauge by 8-11 BC every turn for 2 turns Sooo yeah, Semira has a lot going on. Honestly, I myself think that these Semira suggestions are a bit too absurd/powerful. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may do one of these on the 7*s for Shida, Zelnite, and Elza, but until then, I got a certain trial I need to beat *cough* Gazia *cough* Category:Blog posts